The Scripts of Doom
by TheKingofBlades
Summary: Several months have passed since the events of MK9. Earthrealm, once again, is threatened by outside forces. Shinnok has found a way to be free, and plans to dominate the other realms, and now it's up to Sonya, Johnny and Raiden to stop him, but will they succeed by being only 3 against all their enemies? or are there people who will join the battle by their side...
1. A Secret Message

**Note: I mentioned that they are in NYC, since the city, which appears in many stages throughout the games, is probably New York. That's because in MK3, in the ending shows the city view and the Chrysler Building. In MK9, there's a cut scene of Raiden's vision from the city, and shows the Statue of Liberty**

It was a struggle for Sonya, not because of her job or her health, but it was for her spirit. It has been 8 months since Raiden stopped Shao Kahn from dominating this world, or stopped him from trying to dominate. It didn't matter, since the main problem wasn't that the city was damaged by the attacks, but, after that whole event, she was basically alone. The enemies have killed everyone, everyone but her and Cage. They were the only ones, besides Raiden, that survived. Sonya didn't quite understand, how could one middle aged woman kill almost everyone? How could it be that the bad guys are still alive? And how will she ever capture Kano? She had tons of questions that needed an answer, but for now, she had to stick with the reality, after all, losses in war are inevitable.

Sonya wanted to end her life as soon as possible, although she wouldn't, she couldn't simply live realizing that she could be killed by the same way her allies were. However, she managed to rescue Jax and Kitana after the fight against Sindel. It was a miracle that they have survived, but they still remain hospitalized. The doctors said that it would take a long time for them to recover, and don't know when they would wake up. Liu Kang's body was taken by Raiden, since that he promised to resurrect those who felt in battle, but this would take time since he had to convince the elder gods to resurrect them.

* * *

The city has recovered from the attacks, damaged buildings were reconstructed, injured people have been aided, and everything was back to normal like if the attacks never happened. It was a normal day for Sonya; she was doing the paperwork, at her office at the OIA. She was trying to adapt with the office environment without Jax's presence, whose office was right next to hers. Later that day, she kept looking through the news at her computer, and saw that the attacks were a hot topic on the news, suddenly, she hears someone knocking at her office's door, and "come in" she said in her calm voice, "Lt. Sonya" said a the man coming into her office, it was Jax's substitute, Ryan. "You've received a letter" he continued, "From who?" she asked, "we don't know" he replied "however, it's not poisoned or anything, so it's complete harmless". He gave her the letter, she thanked him, and he left the room. She looked on the envelop and saw a dragon emblem on it, she recognized it, and instantly opened it. "Could Raiden have written this?" she thought for herself, she took the letter and unfolded it.

_Sonya, unfortunately our world is in danger again, meet me at 5:30, at the hospital were Kitana remains, I shall explain what you'll have to do_

That was it, nothing else was written. Sonya looked at the clock and saw it was already 5:00 pm. She left the office and the department, and went to the hospital. Sonya entered the room where Kitana and Jax where, both of them were still unconscious. Sonya felt the urge to knee and weep; she simply couldn't see her best and trustable friend in such a state, including Kitana, although they weren't close.

Sonya waited for a while and nothing happened, "were they joking with me?" she thought, she got distracted until she noticed something moving, for a moment, she believed it was either Jax or Kitana waking up, however it was someone entering the room, it was Cage. "Hey Sonya" he said cheerfully, "Oh. Hi" she replied looking odd to him, "you don't look very happy with my presence" he said questioning if Sonya, whether or not was expecting him.

"Was it you that send me a letter?" she asked, "You mean this?" he replied and took a letter from his pocket and showed her, it was the same thing written, except that it was directed to him, "I also received a letter" he complemented "So I guess we have been sent here by the same person". "Who could it be?" asked Sonya "If it wasn't you, who else was?", "I have no idea "he replied "It couldn't be Raiden, he's too busy trying to convince the elder gods to resurrect the others".

"This is weird" commented Sonya, "Yeah!" he contested "I don't who had the idea to tell me to come to New York, when I, back in LA, was in the middle of a meeting for planning new future film of mine, so he better have an excuse for that" Sonya rolled her eye.

She and Cage looked to each other, and looked back to Jax "How is he doing?" he asked, "Well…" replied Sonya "Better than before..." she said "The doctors said that he and Kitana are recovering really fast, however it can take a long time for them to wake up". "I guess it's just a matter of time then" replied Cage looking to them, "Yeah" replied Sonya.

Suddenly, there was a Strong wind blowing the trees. The wind strongly opened the room's window. Sonya covered her face as the wind began blowing inside the room, "what's going on?" she shouted, "I don't know!" Cage shouted back while holding tight to one bed. Suddenly the wind stopped blowing and simply disappeared. Sonya uncovered her face and saw two people in the room standing next to the window; it was Liu Kang and a guy who looked like Raiden. "Liu Kang!" said Cage and Sonya happily to see him, "You're alive!" said Sonya and hold his hand, "Master Raiden resurrected me, and it's good to see you guys" he replied.

Sonya and Cage looked to the man who was next to Liu Kang, he simply nodded to them, "You're not Raiden, right?" asked Cage, "I am Fujin, the wind god" he replied "Raiden sent me here to guide you all, in order to save our world again from another threat", "So it was you who sent us letters" said Sonya, "Indeed" he replied "Our time is short and we have to hurry, it's believed that one fallen elder god, Shinnok, is planning to dominate Earthrealm and Outworld, and is using Quan chi as his assistant, it's believed that he has sent some of his warriors to Outworld and others are here in Earthrealm, meanwhile his location is in the Netherrealm", "So we have to stop them in order to save our realm?" asked Sonya, " Yes, so each one of you, shall stay on a realm and stop them, if we stop them first, we'll leave Quan Chi defenseless" , "Your plan sounds crazy" said Cage "But I liked it",

"Wait!" interrupted Sonya "We have no chance against them!", "why do you say that?" asked Liu Kang, "Don't you see? There are only four of us!" she replied "They are too many, I mean; think about it, How on earth are we going to stop them? Not to forget the dangers that we may face on the other realms", "you may be little now" replied Fujin "but there are also people in the other realms that fight for justice with the same purpose as you, it is a matter of luck to find them", Sonya nodded and the team left the room.

* * *

They went to the hospital's rooftop. As they arrived there Fujin stepped forwards to their front, and with his magic, he summoned three portals.

"Here, each one of you shall go into this portal" said Fujin "Liu Kang, you take the portal to the left, it will take you to the Netherrealm, It's believed that Quan chi shall deactivate an obelisk that will free Shinnok from the Netherrealm", "But how can I enter it? The realm can only be accessed by evil corrupt souls" he asked, "That's why I'm giving you a talisman" said Fujin "As long as you keep this talisman, you'll be okay, otherwise, you'll be sent back to here", Fujin gave him the Talisman. Liu Kang entered the portal, and the portal vanished.

Fujin told Sonya to enter to the portal on the right; it would bring her to Outworld. "Sonya, your mission is to stop anyone associated with Quan chi, it's believed that one of his allies is planning a mass attack against Outworld's population, with the intention to dominate the realm", "Got that!" said Sonya and entered the portal.

And last there was Cage, "I guess I have to take the middle one" he said "where will it bring me to?", "To China, at the Wu Shi Academy" said Fujin "There's a possibility that the Black dragon is also organizing an attack to this realm starting there", Johnny nodded and headed to the portal, but before he entered he turned back, "Fujin, one last question" he said "how do you all this stuff?", "I am a god, I can see everything happening or anything to come by meditation, and when the realms are threatened, the elder gods tell us" he answered, Johnny nodded again and entered the portal.

The portals vanished and Fujin looked around to the city view, "this will be a hard battle" he thought and magically disappeared.

**What will happen to them? Will they succeed? Will Jax and Kitana ever wake up? To be continued…**


	2. The Arrival

"Oh boy" said Johnny fatigued after climbing some rocks; he tried to see where the Wu Shi academy was. It was unbelievable, the portal led him to somewhere in rural china, not only couldn't Johnny speak Chinese, but he also had no clue where that temple was. The Portal left him near a river between hills, he walked by the river, but he didn't see anything, so he had no other choice then to climb up to see if he could localize the academy.

It took some time, but he made it to the top, it had a great view, he saw the mountains who looked just like the ones he saw on postal cards. He saw the academy in the horizon, but it was still far away, however there was a town near him, "first some water, then I go to the temple or whatever it is" he thought and walked down the hill. Johnny arrived to the town, as he walked through the streets, people started staring at him, for a moment, he thought it was because of his fame, but soon he realized that they were looking odd at him because he was a stranger, " I can't believe it" he mused and kept walking. His original intention was simply to cross the town and go straight to the Academy, however, he was interrupted when a kid stopped him and tried to interact with him. "You, Mr. Come with me" said the kid in his heavily accented English; Johnny had no idea what the kid wanted but decided to follow him.

Johnny arrived at a tavern or restaurant, he wasn't sure what it was, and the kid pointed to an overweight man who was enjoying some spirits, the man looked to Johnny and smiled, "You Sir. Come here, I'm pretty sure you're lost, aren't you?" he laughed, "I am "he replied relieved that he met someone who spoke English. "Who are you and what brings you to this village?" asked the man, "My name is Johnny Cage and I'm trying to go to the wu shi academy", "Oh, the Wu shi place? Well, you spoke to the right person!" he replied, "Who are you?" asked Johnny, "I am Bo'rai cho, and I've been teaching at the academy for many years" he replied, "What brings you there?" , "The Academy is in danger, a criminal organization known as the black dragon is planning an attack near the academy" he replied . Bo' rai cho stopped drinking and looked to Johnny realizing that he wasn't joking, he stood up and got closer to him, "I know the way to the wu shi academy, and I'll escort you", Johnny nodded and the two left the building, on their way, Johnny gave a thumbs up for the kid thanking him, the boy understood what he meant and smiled. Both of them left the town heading to the academy, which could be seen from the village, but was still far away.

* * *

The Purple wastelands of Outworld scared Sonya; it was a sad depressed place which looked dangerous as if anything could appear out of nowhere. She kept walking trying to find something or someone, but all what she saw was nothing. It had been a while when she left the portal, at first, she hoped that someone would be there waiting for her, but she guessed that Fujin decided to make an unexpected arrival, so that she had to start from scratch by finding someone who would believe what she's saying, and stop anyone associated to Quan chi, she had no doubts that it wasn't anyone but the same people she met eight months ago.

The time went by, and Sonya noticed that she was someway crossing a border, she was leaving the wastelands behind and entering a different environment, and it had vegetation, as she entered the new environment, she went through a forest, where she was sure that there must be a village around. She continued walking through the forest, until she saw a river, she knelt at its bank and drank some water, she never thought it was so hot there. she kept drinking, until she saw at the water reflection some figure and looked up to see what it was, but it was gone, however, she saw some tents in the other side of the river, and as she looked to the right, there was a kid standing still, she looked to him, and noticed that he was bold, and had weird looking eyes, it was the figure in the reflection, and he seemed scared of her. Sonya gave a short smile and tried to communicate with the kid, "Hey, kid, do you come from that village?" she asked in a gentle voice and pointed to the tents, the kid looked to where she was pointing, and looked back to her, without replying, "can you help me?" she asked "I'm lost and I need someone who knows these lands to guide me, do you know anyone?", the boy still didn't answer and gasped, he opened his mouth, which had some pointy teeth, and began screaming, scaring Sonya, the boy ran to the village catching attention of other villagers, "Tarkatans!" she gasped and hid behind some bushes. Some Tarkatans came and looked around, and returned back to the village, accompanied with the boy.

Sonya waited for the perfect moment and left, she ran away into the forest, however, as she left, the Tarkatan boy looked back and saw her running, he called some of the group that checked the river, and they saw her running away too, they began chasing Sonya by crossing the river. Sonya heard the splashes, and took a quick look back, seeing the tarkatans crossing the river, she ran faster, realizing that she was in danger. "I can't get into a fight now" she thought "isn't there anyone who can help me in this infernal place?" she kept running moving directions, hoping that they would lose her. Sonya couldn't hear the Tarkatans anymore, noticing that she was safe; she lay under a tree and rested for a moment.

As she looked around she was in the deep of a forest, the trees were big and scary looking, she kept walking until she saw a face on a tree, Sonya didn't believe it, all those trees had faces, some of them were opening their mouths as if they tried to snap her, they were alive. The trees began roaring, making her more afraid than ever, it was like those ones from horror stories she used to read as a child. Sonya made her way through those evil looking trees, however they kept roaring and opening their mouths from every step she took forward. Sonya saw a road, and saw a light, far away, in the end of that road, believing that it was the exit to that creepy forest. She kept walking with the idea that maybe, in that clear area, there could be a village, and someone could help her.

* * *

Liu Kang was shocked with the view of that hazardous place. He saw corpses everywhere he went, and some lamented creatures moaning around, there was not one, but many lava rivers, popping out from everywhere. He almost burned his shoe while trying to cross those rivers, so he decided to simply follow a path, and whenever he found himself surrounded by those rivers, he changed direction. Sometimes he had to climb some rocks and jump to the other side, making it easier for him.

He had no clue were he was supposed to go, that place seemed not to have and end, he didn't know in which direction he was, and how to begin his quest. He kept walking around doing the method he applied. Suddenly, as he kept moving, he heard a loud scream, it was a female voice. He followed the sound, and saw a woman crying, she had her face covered with her hands, "are you okay?" asked Liu, she didn't reply, he asked her again, but she wouldn't answer, he got closer to her and asked her again, but before he could finish his sentence, she uncovered her face, screaming at him, showing her decomposing face to him, her eyes were pale white, and her jaws were boned, with some fangs.

Liu Kang retreated and the woman began following him, she tried to attack him, but she failed. "Lady, please, there's no need for this" tried Liu to calm her down, but it didn't work, and soon, more of those creatures began appearing from everywhere, Liu soon realized that he had no other option but fight. He began by punching some of those zombies-like creatures away, and doing bicycle kicks, causing to break their exposed bones.

He defeated every creature that tried to kill him, and began to leave the area, but as soon as he took a step away from that area, he heard the bones moving, he looked back and saw all the aggressors' remaining forming up a huge pile, it began to move and legs started to pop out from it, then arms appeared, each of them were composed of several bones and flesh, and the hands had huge claws, it's head was a huge, it was a skull, but it had bigger jaws and fangs, which looked nothing to a human's, it's orbits had red glowing lights, instead of eyes.

The creature stared at Liu Kang, while its body form was still completing, and roared ferociously to him. "This is not good" wondered Liu Kang of how the situation was at that moment, but as he stepped back, other undead creatures erected from the ground, buzzing to his direction.

Liu Kang had no other option than fight back, he began by pushing the undead creatures away with his attacks, but it was useless, since more of them would try to jump into him. The huge creature blew fire, but Liu leaped to the left evading it, "this is impossible, I'll never be able to slay this monster" he thought, but suddenly, a figure appeared on the other side and tore up the undead army with a sword, Liu Kang eventually saw that it was a woman wearing white clothes, she then faced the monster, which repeatedly blew fire, this time aiming at her, she avoided the attacking and jumped to the sky, she hold her sword downwards, and as she felt down, she stabbed the sword into the beast's head.

The Monster burst into flames and ashes, and the woman looked at her sword, which began to glow. "I'm almost there" she commented and looked to Liu Kang, "you're not from here, are you?" asked Liu Kang, "I am, my name is Ashrah and I was once like those creatures who attacked you, however this sword helped me to purify my soul, by becoming human" she replied "Now I see that you aren't from here, how did you get here, and what do you want from this infernal place?", "I'm Liu Kang , I was send to here by my master, the thunder god Raiden, to stop an evil sorcerer, known as Quan Chi, from freeing a banned god that is trapped here in netherrealm ", " You mean Shinnok? Well, I've seen his minions and a sorcerer near his obelisk" "do you know what they are trying to do?" he asked, "they are supposedly trying to destroy it, which would free him, however the obelisk is protected by a magic spell contained in a powerful magic book, which has been destroyed thousands of years ago, its scripts are scattered here and in different realms" "Outworld and Earthrealm…" he murmured, "You know where they are?" she asked curiously, "Yes, I mean, No" he replied confused "it's that my master send me here and some of my companions to those realms, because our enemy was supposedly planning an attack to those realms, but now that you said about these magic scripts, it all makes sense", "I see" she responded "I may know where those scripts are located, but I can't assure if they have gotten the book by now", "Well, it's better if we leave now" he replied. Ashrah nodded and they left that area

**Will Liu Kang and Ashrah find one of the scripts? Will Johnny reach the temple in time? And what about Sonya, will she ever find someone in that chaotic realm? To be continued…..**


	3. Truth hurts

Meanwhile in the Netherrealm, in a distant place, passing a field of rotten corpses, lied a big obelisk, surrounded by a palace. Quan Chi was in that palace, looking to the distance, with his arms crossed, "Why is it taking so long?" asked a holographic figure of Shinnok, "We do not know, master" he replied "my warriors have left to different realms trying to find those scripts, but it is unknown where their specific location is", "What about the ones located in here? Why haven't you sent anyone to find it?" he asked angrily, "If I had send the ones left in here, your obelisk would be vulnerable, unless...", "unless what?" asked Shinnok, "You'll see" he replied.

Quan chi picked up a long hair from his pocket, "I knew that this would be helpful someday" he commented, he placed the hair in a stone table, and began to say a spell, soon the hair was surrounded by a blue light oval. The hair began to reconstruct the head, and soon the body, bones appeared then flesh and skin covered, soon it was a body of a woman, the oval levitated and stood vertically, bursting itself, the woman was released, and felt into the floor. She stood up and looked forward to Quan Chi, "You're back, Sindel" he replied, "Quan chi, where am I?" she asked, "You're in the Netherrealm, and our fight isn't over" he replied "Shinnok need us to get him free", "I only serve Shao Kahn" she replied, "Shao Kahn lives no more, his reign is over" commented Shinnok, which scared Sindel because she didn't see him, who stood on her side, "the time has come for a new leader to rule Earthrealm and Outworld, help me get those scripts, which lies here in the Netherrealm, and once I get free, I'll be the ruler and you shall be my queen", "Very well" she replied and began to leave the palace, "Cyrax!" called Quan chi, and the cyborg appeared, "accompany her" he ordered, the cyborg nodded and followed her, "and Sindel" he called and she looked back "If you have the chance to kill someone, do as you please" he replied grinning, Sindel grinned and levitated leaving the palace, delighted with the idea, she left laughing villainously.

* * *

Sonya didn't know how long she had been walking, that path seemed to last an eternity, she could see the light getting bigger, which enhanced her mood. She kept moving, hoping that there would be a village in the end, this time with humans living.

She kept getting closer and could see what was beyond those lights, a continuing road, which crossed the land, the nearer she got, the happier. Finally she made it, she could see a village in the distance. However, her happiness sank as she turned around and saw her surrounded by the same Tarkatans who were chasing her before.

They grinned and roared, or something like that, she thought. "Ha. Ha. Ha, did you really think you could escape?" asked their leader in his weird Tarkatan voice, "I'm really impressed with your intelligence" she replied "you can actually speak, not bad for a savage creature". The leader got angered, and took his blades out of his hands "I'll show you how intelligent I am" he replied furiously, Sonya saw how deep he meant about his following action, "I guess I'll have to do this the hard way" she commented.

Sonya attacked first, by kicking him at the chest, than at his head with the other foot. She continued by making a combo with her punches and kicks. The Tarkatan tried to hit her with his blades, however she evaded them, then he tried by swing his blades upwards, but Sonya dodged them again, but this time back flipping, before she ended her move, she performed a leg grab, and pulled the tarkatan by the head to the ground, smashing him.

The leader fainted, and another Tarkatan attacked her, but she quickly avoided his attack and shot two sonic rings, punched him in the face several times, and completed with a bicycle kick.

The other two remaining tarkatans tried to attack her from different angles, they were close to her and swung their blades towards her, she avoided them, and by the moment the one in front her tried to slash her, she quickly dodged, which led him to accidentally decapitate the other one. Furious with her evading, he lunged at her, but she managed to grab him and with her feet in his stomach, she hurled him into the air, sending him backwards, the tarkatan landed on a tree, leaving a crater on its trunk.

"Flawless victory" she mused, and saw the same Tarkatan kid, who she saw by the river. "There, happy now with what you've done?" she asked him "If you had been friendly in the first place, none of this would've happened" but the boy didn't answer but growled to her "Your mother didn't taught you manners, did she?" she continued, but the boy didn't say anything, except for trying to attack her, Sonya just moved to the side at the moment he got closer to him, and he tripped over a small rock which was behind her. Before he stood up, she stepped on him, "Don't you even think about it, understood?" she whispered , he nodded, and as she let him go, he ran away.

"Not bad" said a voice behind Sonya, she looked back and saw a woman, with her arms crossed, "You do have a way with children" she commented, "Who are you?" asked Sonya, "I believe I'm the one who should be making the questions, " she replied, "Listen Sister, I'm not here to chat, so you better start talking" said Sonya irritated, "Relax miss, I just saw that you're not from here, I mean, no one would dare to encounter a Tarkatan like that" she explained. "Well, I'm Sonya, I come from Earthrealm, and I was sent here to stop a supposed attack by a guy called Quan chi" she said, "Quan chi? I guess we're on the same side" said the woman "He kept my home village enslaved after we finished constructing Shang tsung's palace, and lately a rampage happened there, which the sorcerer died in battle, including the emperor Shao Kahn, since then, conflict has arisen, those who supported Shao Kahn are trying to control all of Outworld, however there are those who rebelled against his rule and are fighting back for freedom, I'm one of them", "Who are you?" asked Sonya curiously, "I'm Li Mei" she replied.

Sonya and Li Mei began walking together to the village. She told Li Mei about the tournament and its aftermath, which made her understand what, was going on. As they arrived at the village, which was by the coast, Li Mei reunited all of its inhabitants, to tell what was happening, many stood up to fight, since they had been training the past years, however they were still little. Li Mei told Sonya about how the Shokans and Centaurs rebelled against everyone, and saw a possibility of a peace negotiation between them, in order to take them into their side of the battle against Quan chi.

"This won't be easy, you know" commented Sonya while planning the negotiation in Li Mei's hut along other fighters, "But we have to try" replied a warrior "otherwise they could end up fighting for Quan chi", "He has a point" said Li Mei "It is a risk that we cannot turn down" , "Okay, but where are they now?" asked Sonya, "The Shokans remained at an island, 40 miles from here" commented another warrior "we can take a boat, to get there", "However the Centaurs, are located in a region to the north, which is beyond the Tarkatan territory," said Li Mei "It won't be easy to cross it, without even bumping an Tarkatan horde", "Tarkatans are not a big problem" said Sonya " I fought some of them a an hour ago, the only problem is their leader", "Baraka" whispered the warriors. "Okay, tomorrow, before the sun rises, we'll sail to the island" said Li Mei, they all agreed with her idea and the plan, even Sonya.

* * *

Johnny felt relieved when he found someone who knew the way to the academy, so he wouldn't have to adventure by finding a track, "So you're here to stop a battle, eh?" asked Bo' rai cho while walking leading the way, "Actually I'm going to be part of it" answered Cage, "What do you mean with that?" he asked, "I am going to fight" sighed Cage while taking long steps so that he could keep on Bo' rai cho's pace, "and I would be delighted if you would join too", "You're really tired, aren't you?" he asked, Johnny looked to him sarcastically, which gave him the answer.

"Don't worry, we're here, look!" pointed Bo' rai cho to the academy, which was in their front. Not exactly the entrance, but they could see the whole building. They arrived exhausted at the entrance. The Monks welcomed then, and they all reunited into the main courtyard. "Welcome back, master Bo' rai cho" said one elderly monk, "Hello to you all, I'm here with this young man, who claims that the academy is in danger", the monks gasped and whispered, Johnny stepped forward and explained what was about to happen, "and so we need to find people who are willing to stop Shinnok's domain, otherwise, the academy may crumble into ashes" he concluded, "this won't happen to us" said a voice behind them, the person came forward to them, and the monks bowed, it was a man with a scarf folding his eyes "Kenshi" said the elderly monk, "This academy has been teaching the path of light and order for centuries" he said "and as this young man said, we have to find those who shall fight on our side, I may be blind, but I can see those who do have the will to do it", many monks raised their hands and came forward.

Surprisingly, all the monks, except for the very elderly ones, wanted to fight, including the youngest ones among them, as they looked around, a black man came walking through them, "so where do we begin?" he asked, "Kai! I never thought you would come back" said Bo' rai cho surprised, "I also thought that, master Bo' rai cho, but I guess my journey of self-enlightenment brought me here again" he responded, "You came on the right moment" said Kenshi and explained him the whole situation, he also introduced Johnny Cage to him.

Moments later, after the meeting was over, Johnny and the others were on a hall inside the academy, they kept talking until a fatigued monk came in, "Master…. L-lin kuei… hurry!" he sighted, "Calm down young man, tell us what happened" said Bo' rai cho, the monk explained that a lin kuei warrior was spotted not far away from the temple, and attacked a group of monks, "I'll handle this" said Johnny, "and I'll go with you" commented Kenshi.

They left the temple, heading to the place where the unexpected attack happened, as hey got closer, Johnny cage was surprised by seeing a tree branch frozen, "could it be?" he mused. They heard a fight, realizing that they weren't far away from the incident, they bolted to the area, and saw a lin kuei ninja indeed, she was fighting against the monks, leaving some of them beaten up, "I'll ask you one more time, where's sub zero?" she demanded while grasping a monk by its neck, "Hey !" shouted Johnny "Who the hell are you to demand answers?", "I only want to know where subzero is!" she responded "and no one can stop me from finding that liar", "oh boy, don't tell me he cheated on her?" thought Johnny, "listen there's no need to fight, let's just-" he was interrupted as she shot an ice blast to him, "okay, you want it you got it!",

The fight between them had begun. The woman shot ice blast to his direction, and Cage quickly avoided, and consecutively shot some energy blasts, which hit her, she jumped over him, and punched him in the stomach and in the face. Johnny quickly recovered, and blocked one of her kicks by grabbing her leg, he then pulled her, and threw her into a rock. She quickly recovered, and blast some ice into his feet, trapping him, she kicked him in the stomach, sending him to the floor.

"Okay, you really play dirty, don't you dolly?" he said sarcastically as he recovered from the attack, "I'm not your dolly, I am Frost" she replied angrily, she ran into him, but cage managed to block her, and made a combo by punching her in the face and back-kicking her. She recovered and performed a flying kick, Cage, managed to evade Frost's attack and punched her again, he kept punching her until he performed an uppercut, which knocked her out.

"Listen, we're not here to fight" said Johnny worried if he severely hurt her, "what do you want then?" said Frost recovering "I still want to know where subzero is, where is he?", "He's dead" responded Cage. Frost looked up shocked too him "w-w-what?" she gasped, "that's right" said Johnny "whatever he did to you, he's not hiding from you, he was killed several months ago by an undead woman, who apparently was under a curse made by a sorcerer, who served Shao Kahn", "He's responsible for sub zero's death?" she asked, "Yes" replied Kenshi "and this sorcerer, Quan chi, is helping an fallen elder god, Shinnok, to be free from the Netherrealm and dominate this realm and Outworld". Johnny told Frost that if they stop Quan chi, they could resurrect Subzero, she agreed to join their fight.

The trio, along with the monks returned to the academy. Frost apologized for attacking the monks, and revealed her true intentions on Earthrealm. Now Johnny has made some allies to fight against Shinnok.

* * *

Liu Kang went through the planes of the Netherrealm, "So where are the scripts hidden?" asked Liu Kang, "In the6th plane, inside the catacombs of an abandoned temple" answered Ashrah while leading the way to the temple, "anyway" said Liu Kang "what were those monsters I was fighting before?" , "those monsters are demons, and the big one was a Oni" she said, "In the 5th plane lies many dangerous Onis", "what are those Onis?" he asked curiously, "Onis, different from demons, are much more stronger and have even magical abilities, they can look like giant monsters with animal features or anything else, or they can have the shape and size of a human".

They crossed lava rivers and jumped from rock to rock, they could see that the lower they got, more monsters and demons would appear. They were able to avoid combat with most of them, but some they had to face, Liu Kang would simply beat them with his shaolin moves, Ashrah, on the other hand, slayed every one of them with her sword, since that she would become more pure with every demon killed.

The day passed, and it was night, although no stars could be seen from the Netherrealm, and the sky was dark red, however they could see many fire nebulas in the sky. They decided to set down for the night, they found a safe spot. "How will I ever tell them the true intentions of Quan chi?" he thought as he felt asleep, laying on a rock.

* * *

Liu Kang was suddenly in a light place, he then saw some white marble columns, realizing he was in some kind of an altar, then he heard footsteps from both directions, and from the fog appeared Sonya and Johnny, both confused of where they are, "Guys !" shouted Sonya "You are okay!" she cheered, "Where are we?" asked Liu Kang, "No idea" answered Johnny "All I remember is that I went to sleep, and now here I am", "I also went to sleep" said Sonya "We must be in a same dream", "I think were are not really dreaming" said Liu "I guess we are in some unconscious state, and now we are exploring this unknown area", "But why would we be brought here?" asked Sonya. "Because I need to know if you are alright" said a voice in the front, the fog disappeared while the figure came closer, he was holding a wood staff and his eyes were glowing white.

"Raiden!" they cheered, "I am happy to see that you all made your ways so far" he said "and that each of you found people who will stand up for fighting against Quan chi and Shinnok", "Master Raiden, about that" said Liu, "Yes ?" he looked to him, "I've found out Quan chi's true intentions" he commented, "He's sending his fighters to find some ancient scripts, each of them are in different realms, these scripts are part of an ancient magical book, which has a spell that can set Shinnok free from his dungeon",

"These scripts… They are part of an ancient book indeed" murmured Raiden " It was known as the Elder's Book, it had unbelievable power and was kept in an ancient monastery in Outworld, however, eighty-thousand years ago, several wars flourished of people wanting to have the book as its own, the book was dismembered, hoping to end those endless wars, however all of the book's scripts were preserved, and taken away to different realms, such as Earthrealm and the Netherrealm, hidden, so that no one could find them, although one part still remains in Outworld ".

"So they basically they tore out every single page, divided in three rolls, and hid in three different realms" commented Johnny, "Yes" he replied, "So no wonder those bad guys are everywhere" said Cage, "This all make sense" said Sonya "Raiden, what should we do now? Get the scripts first?", "The script may be their target now" he said "but you still have issues to address Sonya, conclude them first, and then you may go for the script, Liu Kang and Johnny, since you have already made alliances, you may go find them".

Raiden took something out of his pocket, and handled to them, "what are those?" asked Sonya, "These bracelets will permit you all to communicate with each other and Fujin" her answered, "What about you?" asked Johnny "I'll be meditating, waiting and preparing myself for any dangers ahead" he replied.

Raiden dismissed them by sending them away. They woke up, each of them in their own place, they saw the sky getting brighter, realizing that they were sleeping this whole time. They believed that it was all a dream, but then, they saw the bracelets on their wrists.

**Will Liu reach the script? Will Sonya be successful in the negotiation? Will Johnny spot the Black dragon? And what about Quan chi? What is he up to now...**


	4. Getting Closer

Liu Kang and Ashrah finally arrived at the entrance of the 5th plane, "So, I guess this is it, right?" he commented, "Yes, luckily this plane is smaller, however, it is more dangerous than any other" she said. They walked down through a small trail, which led them deeper and deeper.

Liu saw that the lower they walked, the darker the sky was, and the fire had an intense red color. He lost the count of how many bones was he stepping on, many of them got crushed with his weight. The temperature felt different, it wasn't getting hotter, as he expected to, but somehow it was cooler then the upper planes, the fire around him had an bright red color, and there was almost no lava around, most of it got hardened, but there was still some rivers of it on the way, "Why is this place different?" asked Liu curious about the new surroundings, "The lower you go, the more dangerous it gets" replied Ashrah watching where they were stepping on.

"How do you know the script's location?" he asked, "Like I told you before, I was a demon, and when I found this sword, it was on the sixth plane" she commented. They kept walking on that unstable place, and as he looked around, besides those new changes on the surroundings, Liu saw that there were no undead around, suddenly, a skeleton saw them and ran to their direction, Ashrah quickly took her blade and split the creature in half, "Remember that I told you that this place is dangerous?" she said, "Yes, why?" he asked, "Well here's the reason, this plane is infested with Onis" she added.

Just after that, they saw the plane's end, "There, one step lower and we are on the sixth plan-" Ashrah was interrupted by some shaking in the ground, they could hear a huge creature stomping to their direction, running at a enormous speed, the creature jumped into the air, as he was about to fall, he hold his hand below him, Liu realized it wasn't a hand, but a big metal club, the monster tried to smash him, but he quickly avoided. The creature lifted up his club, and looked to them, they could see he was using a green mask "Drahmin…" gasped Ashrah, "you know him?" asked Liu, but before Ashrah could answer him, the monster began swinging his club into Liu, he managed to avoided, and at a moment, as he tried to hit him with the club, Liu Kang stepped on the club, and kicked Drahmin in the face.

Drahmin recovered and ran into Liu Kang; he swung his club trying to hit him, but Liu was able to avoid, a fought back by punching him in the stomach and then in the face, he then performed a flying kick, sending Drahmin to the ground, he roared of anger, and jumped into Liu, he hit him with the club, but Liu was able to grab the club, and kneed him in the stomach, he then stepped back and threw some fireballs at him, and once again, he performed another flying kick.

This time, the creature didn't move anymore, making Liu Kang conclude that he killed him. Liu walked away from the scene, and Ashrah began to follow him, "So Ashrah, how did you know him-" he was interrupted by Drahmin, who jumped into him, he was about to smash Liu's head with his enormous club fixed in his hand, Liu tried to move, but Drahmin was kneeling on him, with one knee push down his neck, causing him to suffocate,. The monster grinned and lifted the club, however, Liu saw a blade coming out of his chest, and it moved upwards, splitting the body. Ashrah pulled the corpse away from Liu, allowing him to recover; she reached her hand to his and helped him stand up.

"Thank you "he sighed, Ashrah didn't answer, neither was she looking to him, instead she was staring at her sword, which glowed, "I'm almost there" she mused, as the sword's glowing began to fade, she looked to him, "is anything alright?" she stared odd to him "nothing, I just wanted to thank you for saving me, anyway, how did you know him?", "he was always a well-known Oni here in Netherrealm" she replied "okay, let's get moving, I think we are not the only ones looking for the scripts", he nodded, and they left the area. Not far away, was scorpion looking at them, he had followed them all the way.

* * *

"The ancient scripts?" gasped the elderly monk, "Yes, and we have to find them before it's too late" begged Johnny to the monk to tell him where the location of the scripts are, "Very well" he murmured "not far away from here, in the old Temple lies the script, in the heart of the temple, but beware of the traps" , "So, what are we waiting for?" said Kai wondering when would they begin, suddenly Kenshi entered the room, "sorry for interrupting but we have some unknown activities near the temple" , "again?" questioned Johnny, "yes, but this time it's believed to be a black dragon base", "this is too many things to do in one time" commented Frost, "What do you mean by that?" asked Johnny, "We can't do both things at the same time" she replied "You know what? You and Kai, go search for the script, Kenshi and I shall go see what is going on", they agreed, left the temple and went on their separate ways.

Johnny and Kai kept walking to the direction where the monk told them to, things were fine, there was no sign of danger in the air, "So, what exactly is going on here?" asked Kai, "Let's say there are outside forces from other worlds, known as realms, planning to dominate our planet, and all of its inhabitants" said Johnny, "you mean Earthrealm?" commented Kai "I know about the realms and the mortal kombat", "Have you ever considered entering the tournament one day?" Johnny looked to Kai, "No, it is not really my thing; I want to continue my path of self-enlightenment, instead of participating in tournaments just to show off my skills", Johnny gasped, because that's what he did on the first place when he entered the tournament, "Yeah and I just want to continue act-" he was interrupted by the scream of a woman, both of them ran into the local where the scream came "alright, that's the kind of thing I like" he surpassed Kai hoping that it was a pretty woman.

He was right, the woman was good looking, although she wasn't that pretty, but Johnny didn't care. The dark skinned woman was being threatened with a knife on her cheek by a guy, who was grabbing her with the other hand, "Uh-uh, you better shut your mouth bitch" he whispered to her, Johnny immediately blasted an energy ball into the man, he fell into the ground, "you really don't know how to treat a lady, do you?" laughed Johnny, "I'm going to show how nice I can treat people" swaggered the man, "dude, please, let's make a deal, go away, and I won't beat you" said Johnny gently, "Never!" raged the man, and ran into him, Johnny dodged, the man turned around and tried to hit him back, Johnny blocked his attacks, and punched him several times, finalizing with an kick.

The man recovered and stood up in pain, "Okay mister, I'll say one last time, leave now!" said Johnny proud of his victory, "I'll be back!" swaggered the man "The Black Dragon will not surrender!". The man ran away into the bushes, "are you okay?" asked Johnny worried, "y-yes" said the young woman "thank you for saving me, he attacked me by surprise", "Don't worry you got saved, and that guy caged" posed Johnny, the girl grinned, "who are you?" asked Kai, "I'm Tanya, I was dragged from my home realm , Edenia, by those evil men". "You are lucky to have us rescuing you, lady" said Johnny "because we are after them too, however we are looking for some magical scripts, they may contain a spell which we can summon a portal to send you back", "ohhh, I would thank you so much if you would do this" said Tanya delighted, "okay, let's go!" praised Johnny cage, holding her hand, Kai looked odd to him and accompanied them.

Meanwhile, Frost and Kenshi were exploring the area were the Black dragon supposedly was having some activity around, "I don't get it, there's nothing around here!" swaggered Frost, "Patience Frost, I am sure that there is something near us". They kept looking around, it was too quiet, so Kenshi had high hopes that he would find something. Frost was tired and laid her back on a tree, she felt that she had pressed something, which she did press indeed.

A large rock was opening a passage, they saw it and decided to enter, but they would be as quiet as possible. They entered the rock which led into a staircase going downwards, they arrived at an aisle. It was modern designed, and had lights on the ceiling.

Frost and Kenshi could see that it was a continuous path, "which way should we take?" she asked, but realized that he had no idea where to start, "okay, let's go right!" she whispered. They kept walking until they heard some people speaking in a room, they stood by the door, each one in one side, "I wonder how long will it take for him to be here?" asked a male voice, "Who knows, maybe they killed him" responded a female voice, "That would be great, because I never liked him" said the man, "Sure Kobra, you never like anyone" said the woman sarcastically, "No, I simply don't like that stupid, hot-headed, motherfucking Jarek, I really don't know why did Kano accept him in the first place, it's like he does nothing but growl like a mad dog for pastime ", "Kobra, don't be such a puss , you are not much of a calm person either", "At least I'm pretty" said Kobra grinning to her. The woman rolled her eyes and looked around, as she did, Kenshi and Frost quickly hid their faces, and waited for her to look in another direction.

"Kira, anyway, where did Kano go?" asked Kobra, "He must be catching up to Jarek in this precise moment, that is if those Special Forces creeps pardoned his life", "probably they did, and I wonder how long will Tanya last pretending to be a sweet innocent fighter", "I guess pretty long, she's known for betraying her whole realm to Shao Kahn" she replied "She'll lead us to the scripts, speaking about her, let's see where they must be by now?". Kira turned on a big screen, where it showed a map and a red dot, moving slowly, "So that's where they are, I guess" she replied, "I only wish that they won't notice her track device," commented Kobra, "No, they won't" replied Kira "Guess where she hid?" she looked to him, he looked to her chest, she nodded and they both began laughing out loud. Frost and Kenshi looked to the screen and saw the trouble they're in…

* * *

The Sun began to rise in the horizon from the sea, the birds kept flying by, and the water was simply calm. Sonya wasn't much into sailing, but she admits that they had done a lot of progress leaving earlier that day, especially that they had one big size boat. Sonya had told Li Mei and the rest about the scripts, and decided that they would only look for it after they made the alliance.

"So, how are we going to talk to the Shokans?" she asked to Li Mei, who was looking to the horizon, "We have only one obvious option, enter their territory and tell our purposes there, then we may begin the negotiation, and hope that during this whole time, Shao Kahn's ex-army hasn't arrived yet to change their mind", Li Mei kept looking to the horizon.

"So what's so important about this view?" wondered Sonya, "During this night, a messenger told us that our enemy are also looking for the scripts" she answered. "Oh, I know that, everyone is looking for it" commented Sonya, "this time is different, Sonya, they do know where the scripts are, so we really have to worry and get there before them, but we have an advantage, it's much faster going there by sea than by land", "let's only hope that they didn't have the same idea as us" concluded Sonya, Li Mei giggled.

"Li Mei, we are getting closer!" said one person in the ship, "Very well, prepare yourselves" she shouted to the crew. They could see the island, and Sonya, which had a really good sight, could see people getting closer to the coast, she knew that they are up to no good, not that they would actually capture them, but possibly question them.

They arrived on the coast, as Sonya expected, the shokans surrounded them and took them to their town, it was a big town, Shokans gathered up to see them, they were all the kinds of them, men, women, old, young, even children. They walking, and towns people began shouting to them, neither Sonya or Li Mei or any of the crew knew what they were saying.

They arrived in the town's palace, for Sonya's surprise, it was big, made of wood and stone, and inside, it was a huge hall, there were around hundreds of Shokans inside, as they kept walking, they saw the throne in the front, and there was Sheeva, sitting on it. She saw them and stood up, Goro and Kintaro where on her sides, also looking sharp to them, "what do you seek here, human?" asked Sheeva, "We're here to negotiate with you" replied Li Mei "Outworld is in the brick of a war, and if we don't unite our powers, we all are going to die or be enslaved forever", "Why should we join on your side of the battle?" asked Sheeva again, "Because there's no other choice for any of you, including us humans, and the Centaurs" said Sonya, Sheeva laughed, so did some of the Shokans around, "Why would we ever ally to them" asked Goro, but before Sonya could answer, Sheeva remembered who she was, "You?" she gasped, "Sheeva, this time is different" said Sonya "We really need to fight together unless yo-", "Enough!" she shouted "I don't know how you, and your friends made it, but we still have issues from the earlier kombat, Goro, go!". "Wait-no, you don't-"said Sonya, but it was too late, Goro wanted to fight her. Sonya realized that there was no other option but to fight.

Goro tried to jump on her, but she managed to avoid him, she kicked him from behind, he turned around and tried to punch her, but she, once again, dodged his attack, and performed a bicycle kick, hitting him on the face.

The Shokan recovered and this time, he punched her twice, ending with a uppercut, before Sonya would land on the floor, she recovered and managed to land on her feet, Goro made a pose for the Shokans, while Sonya had the chance to hit him, she performed an arc kick, it hit right on the head. Goro, still recovering from his injuries, gave up. The crew cheered, so did Li Mei

"Sheeva, stop with this nonsense and let's get down to business" said Sonya annoyed, "W-what do you want then?" she asked, "Like I told you before, we need to unite forces to stop what remains of shao khan's army or we'll be doomed" said Sonya "The elder gods needs us", "We don't serve them" replied Sheeva coldly "the only people we served, was the Edenian royal family", "But you know that Shao-", "I know what he did!" screamed Sheeva, "And I know what happened to them, but now it's too late, they're all dead! Jerrod! Sindel! Even Kitana!", "She's not!" said Sonya, "What?" doubted Sheeva, "You heard me, Kitana is alive" said Sonya, "She's… how can this be?" gasped Sheeva, "I was able to rescue her after Sindel took down all of us" replied Sonya "and now she's recovering from her injuries at the hospital, she may not have full conscience, but her heart is still beating", Sheeva looked sad, and sat down on her throne, she looked down thinking, "Sheeva" said Sonya in a calm voice worried "If it's not for the elder gods, Outworld, or any of us here, do it for her", Sheeva kept having a depressed look, "okay" she sighed, she lifted her face and frowned "For Kitana!" the Shokans cheered.

"I guess our mission is half-way done" mused Sonya, "So what now?" asked one of the warriors, "We'll go to the centaur land, and then to the temple" said Li Mei "anyway, good job Sonya", "Thanks" she cheered. Sheeva gathered the entire town's people, and told them the situation, and their mission, many decided to join them on their quest, Sheeva told Goro and Kintaro to stay in the island, to guard it while she was gone.

The Shokans dropped their ship's sails, and joined them. Sonya negotiated on time, now it's up to convince the Centaurs, and hope that there are no enemies in the way.

**Will Frost and Kenshi be able to tell Johnny, Tanya's true intentions before it's too late? Will Sonya convince the Centaurs? Will Liu Kang arrive in the temple on time? And what is Scorpion's purpose? To be** continued….


	5. Real intentions

Sonya was happy to succeed in the negotiation with the Shokans, but now she had another problem, the centaurs. Li Mei told her that the Shokans and Centaurs never got along, and had many issues in the past, including fights. She thought of how could she ever have them they at the same side. It was easy with the Shokans due of their relationship with Kitana's family, but Centaurs are completely different, not to forget that Stryker, before he died, told her that he killed one as the invasion on Earthrealm started. Sonya only hoped that they wouldn't remember.

"How is Kitana's state?" asked Sheeva, "as I told you before, she's unconscious" replied Sonya "but her wounds were healed". The Shokan nodded and continued giving orders to the other ones on the ship. Sonya was surprised that they had a fleet of ships, and they were somehow faster than the villager's.

Li Mei stood on her side, and they kept looking to the horizon. Sonya, distracted from the view, remembered something, "Li Mei," called Sonya and she looked at her, "before we arrived at the Shokan island, you told me that our enemies know where the site is, how do you know that?", "It was more of a possibility, what I told you" said Li Mei, but Sonya didn't get it and looked odd to her, "Let's say that there are ancient rumors of those scripts, that they are located somewhere in the northern part of that continent, and since the Centaurs live there, they may know where those scripts are", "and the enemy is heading there because of the scripts?" doubted Sonya "Precisely" agreed Li Mei.

"Sonya, Li Mei, we have some trouble!" said one warrior, "what is it Kwan?" asked Li Mei, "The messenger told us that Shao Kahn's army know about our alliance with the Shokans", "Impossible" grunted Sheeva "who would have done this?" wondered Li Mei, suddenly they heard a scream coming from the ship's hold, they entered it, and saw a horrified warrior seeing another one dead, which had his neck snapped, "what happened?" asked Sonya, "I-I don't know" she replied "I was guarding outside when I heard someone fighting down here, as I came down to check , I found him dead", "You mean, you heard someone fighting?" doubted Li Mei, the warrior nodded, "Wait, could this be?" questioned Sonya thinking of who could be the one behind this, "What is it?" asked Li Mei, "We're not alone here" said Sonya while looking around, "The one who killed this guy, must be spying on us" she walked slowly and heard something moving to, she saw a bottle of a red liquid and hold it for the moment, "what are you doing with this juice bottle?" asked Li Mei nervously, "wait" whispered Sonya, as she kept looking around.

Suddenly it was really quiet, Sonya felt something moving to the side, however she didn't move as she planned to make the creature, or whatever it was, believe that she wasn't noticing it, as the thing moved passing her, she quickly turned to the thing, and splashed the juice into it, the figure was soaked by the liquid, although it was still invisible. Sonya jumped into it, and punched him, the figure was revealed, it was Reptile, the creature fought back and punched her away, as he tried to escape, "don't let him escape" shouted Sonya standing up, Li Mei and the female warrior tried to grab him, but he jumped over them, as he left the hold, he though he'll get away, however Sheeva managed to grab him from behind with one pair of hands, and punched him multiple times with the other one, knocking him out.

"It's Reptile" said Sonya, "Yes" commented Sheeva "He was spying on us with his invisibility, that's why the enemies know our move", "I guess we have to tie him and try to get any information from him" said Li Mei, "It'll be useless" commented Sonya "he doesn't speak, I only had seen him roar and that's it", "Don't worry" said Sheeva " I know him well enough and I know how to make him speak".

"We are here!" shouted a crew member; they arrived on the continent near the Centaur territory, the crew, warriors and Shokans left the ships and went to the land. They kept walking as they saw a settlement, it was empty, they looked through the tents, and no one was to be seen. Sonya, looking through some stuff she found inside a tent, found a map, it was the land's map, looking around the area, she localized where they were. She called Li Mei and Kwan, who were also looking around. While looking to that map, they saw where the Centaur territory was, "Okay, I'll call Sheeva and tell her to go" said Sonya, however Sheeva came into the tent, "I have awful news" she said, "what is it?" they asked, "first, reptile told me that the enemy made a trap for us" she said "and we felt right into it", "What?" they shouted, "Look outside" she commented.

They were surrounded by a horde of Tarkatans coming to them, and in their front, was Baraka and Mileena leading them. "Prepare for battle" shouted Kwan, and everyone was in their place.

The Horde moved faster, some began taking out their blades, meanwhile, the Outworld warriors grabbed their weapons. They began to get closer, but this time, the Shokans began to walk into their direction, along with the Outworld warriors, "here we go" mused Sonya as she was alongside Li Mei, in that moment, the horde had clashed, and the battle had begun.

Sonya didn't know if she wasn't knocking out each one of the Tarkatans who faced her, but she made them to collapse, sadly she was hit by some of their attacks, but for her luck none of them, were using their blades.

Li Mei and most of the warriors weren't having difficulty, neither did the Shokans, which many jumped into the enemies. Sheeva grabbed two Tarkatans and threw them into other groups of them, and punched hard using her four fists.

Sonya kept fighting, until she saw a Sai passing by which slightly hit her arm, it was Mileena who tried to attack her, "Well, Well, Well, if it isn't one of my Sister's friend" she laughed, "Get lost, you cow" grunted Sonya, Mileena angered and hold her Sai facing Sonya, "Don't worry, this will only hurt a lot, and you'll be dead, like my sister, who was weaker than I" grinned Mileena, "Bitch Please, you're harmless like a baby", " said Sonya, "and stop comparing yourself to Kitana, seriously, get a life", "Oh! of course I'll get a life…..Yours!" swaggered Mileena and attacked her, but Sonya avoided and hit back.

Mileena tried to hit her with her Sai, but Sonya made to block her attacks, however she then performed a rolling attack, which tripped Sonya into the floor. Sonya recovered; however she attacked by doing a flying kick. She dodged again, and this time, punched Mileena twice in the face, and then kicked her in the stomach, and with the other foot, kicked her vertically.

Meanwhile, Li Mei was facing Baraka. He tried to hit her with his blades, but she managed to avoid them. She then punched him the stomach and kicked him in the same area. As he bowed trying to recover from the pain, Li Mei kneed him in the head, and hit him with a back kick. The Tarkatan stood up and growled to her, and tried to attack her back, however she blocked them.

Sonya did a bicycle kick, which send Mileena to the ground. She quickly stood up, holding her Sai, she jumped into her, but Sonya avoided her attack, but unfortunately, as she moved, Mileena swinged one of her Sai, which wounded her upper waist. "Ugh" cried Sonya as she stepped aside, "Now, now, was I being too thought?" asked Mileena, who came closer to hit her again, "You know what…" said Sonya, acting as if she was in severe pain, as Mileena got closer, Sonya quickly punched her twice, then she performed a leg grab, hitting Mileena hard, "No, you weren't" sighed Sonya, " I'm saying this for your own good Mileena : Stay the hell out of my way!" turned around Sonya, "by the way, Kitana is alive" she concluded, as the grotesque clone recovered.

Baraka was surprisingly no match for Li Mei, as she was about to knock him out, he shouted something in Tarkatan language. They began to retreat quickly, so did Baraka, who punched Li Mei aside, and left. Mileena escaped too as Sonya turned around. The warriors and Shokans cheered their victory, but their joy ended as they saw a large group of centaurs came to them.

They were taken to the centaurs' town, were they taken to the palace, "Not again" mused Sonya, since she was going through the same process. And so it was, this time, Sonya was so pissed that they were losing precious time with that crap, that she simply made the point, "Listen, Mr." she said to the Centaur leader "We're only here to retrieve some ancient scripts hidden somewhere, why? because an evil fallen god, Shinnok, needs those scripts to be free, and we need to stop him", "Why should we tell you or any of your friends where those scripts are?" swaggered the Centaur to Sonya "And especially the Shokans", "Simple" commented Sonya "If you don't join our fight, there will be bigger hordes of Tarkatans, coming to attack you, and once they'll succeed, Shinnok will dominate your people for eternity, and you can forget the ideas of living in freedom and peace"

The centaurs in there kept whispering and commenting between them, their leader looked to Sonya and agreed to join the battle, the Centaurs cheered for fighting for their freedom, later one of them told them the script's location, and the warriors began leaving the palace, along with the centaurs. Li Mei, Sheeva, and Kwan looked surprised to Sonya, amazed to see how she easily convinced the centaurs to join them and find the script's location, "Wow, that was fast!" commented Li Mei, "I know, I'm just not in the mood for long talks right now" said Sonya delighted "So, what are we waiting for ?".

* * *

Liu Kang and Ashrah finally arrived at the temple, it was big and old looking, the Chinese architecture gave the temple an ancient look, as if it was some magical mysterious place. "It is funny" murmured Liu Kang, "what is it funny?" asked Ashrah, "we have arrived and until now, there hasn't been any sign of Quan chi, or his minions, this calm ambient looks quite suspicious to me" he replied. Ashrah thought on what Liu Kang said and suspected that the enemy had arrived first at the temple, and by now, they must possess the scripts, however she decided not to comment it. They went up the big staircase to the temple's entrance. The temple was dark inside, however some lights from outside cleared the rooms, which made possible for them to see a little bit better, Liu Kang found an unlighted torch, he shot a fireball, which lighted the torch.

They began walking inside the temple, as they went deeper the darker it got, however there were several torches along the way, they decided to light them, "How long do you think it'll take for us to get there?" asked Liu Kang "I don't know" answered Ashrah "temples which hide valuable artifacts like those scripts are often huge, and contain several traps", Liu Kang stopped for a moment and thought in the possibility of future traps, which he hadn't thought before.

After a long walk, which Liu Kang and Ashrah had to be more careful where they would be stepping on, they finally made to the main chamber, for their relief, there weren't any traps so far.

The chamber was huge and even had windows, which they noticed that it was as tower, and in the middle was a small altar, and there were some rolls of paper wrapped up by song fine decorated ropes, presumably being the scripts " Finally, at last we're here!" mused Liu Kang as he got closer to the scripts "Although it is a bit weird that no one under Quan chi appeared so far", "Yes" commented Ashrah "I do suspect that they have bigger plans, maybe they're waiting for us to retrieve the scripts, and then they'll attack us once we take them out," "Impossible" said Liu Kang, "it would take them to long for us to get out, by then they would be searching for us" " or maybe they just came in flying!" said a voice coming from up, as they looked up, something hit Liu Kang trapping him, which was a green nest. The same thing was shot into Ashrah's direction, but she evaded. A laughing voice came from above and got closer, Liu Kang got free and saw the figure coming down, it was Sindel, she had arrived there too, and behind Liu Kang and Ashrah, something jumped into the air and landed near Sindel, it was Cyrax.

"Finally I have now the chance to kill you, Earthrealm warrior, and take the scripts for my own" said Sindel descending into the area, "Sindel !" shouted Liu Kang, "and now, be prepared to join your friends like Kitana did" she concluded laughing villainously, Liu Kang came closer to face her, but as he stepped forward, Ashrah stopped him with her sword "I'll handle her, take care of the robot", "Ashrah don't!" said Liu Kang "you don't who you are dealing with!", "Don't worry" she replied "After slaying so many powerful Onis and high skilled dark sorcerers, she won't be a match". She turned back to SIndel, and took her sword in her front, "You really think you can defeat me? We'll see about that" said Sindel.

Liu Kang faced Cyrax, who didn't speak or do any sound until then, "Safeties disabled; combat mode engaged" he said in his robotic voice. "I guess I have a fight" thought Liu Kang.

Their fight began, Sindel attacked Ashrah, but she was able to block her attacks, then she tried to hit back, but Sindel was skilled just like her and blocked her attacks.

Liu Kang began evading Cyrax initial attacks, but the cyborg performed an teleport move, and hit Liu Kang from behind, then punched him twice, as he was about to kick his head, Liu Kang quickly grabbed his foot, and tossed him to the wall. The robot tried to attack him again, by shooting some nests, but Liu Kang performed a flying kick, striking him.

Sindel began trying to whip Ashrah with her hair, but she dodged the attacks, then with a sword, she hit through the hair, cutting many strains, Sindel got distracted by seeing those strains falling down. Ashrah saw the opportunity and performed a combo starting by some kicks and ending with an uppercut.

Cyrax began shooting some of his detonators toward Liu Kang, but he managed to avoid them, and keeping a distance from them. Liu Kang then began running towards him evading his bombs, he then performed an bicycle kick, he then gave him countless punches, ending with an back kick. The cyborg collapsed to the floor, remaining unconscious.

Liu Kang saw how the other two fought intensely; they were blocking each other's moves, although sometimes they took damage. Sindel moved away, shooting some fireballs, but it was useless, Ashrah dodged them, and as she dodged, she shoot an light ball vertically into the air, Sindel didn't know what she was doing, but it hit her from above, recovering from the attack she saw Cyrax's body lying on the floor.

Sindel frowned and realized that she had lost the battle, she began levitating, "I'll be back, and next time you won't be lucky, especially you, Ashrah" she swaggered and left the room.

Liu Kang was delighted that they had won the fight and that they own the scripts, he took the scripts and handed over Ashrah "You truly have proven your word" said Liu Kang " I never thought someone could defeat her", "Let me see which of these contain the script that has the spell that he wants" she replied.

As Ashrah was looking through the scripts, Liu Kang saw that Cyrax's body was still there, at first, he thought that, after hitting him several times, he had accidentally killed him, but as he got closer, he realized that something was going on inside him, weird programming sounds was coming out from the Cyborg's own body, "Error, Command mode terminated, liberation mode activated" said the cyborg, writhing around. Suddenly the cyborg stopped moving.

The cyborg was completely still on the floor. Liu Kang had no idea what did just happen_. _He decided to go closer to him and try to check if he had any button, or anything that could shut him down, but as Liu Kang, who got uncomfortable with the Cyborg's sudden move, got closer to his body, he suddenly opened his eyes and looked confused to the room. "W-What happened" he said worried in his cybernetic voice "where am I?", he looked around and saw Liu Kang and Ashrah staring at him, "You! You were on that tournament" he pointed to Liu Kang "what happened to me, all I remember was being attacked by those Lin Kuei cyborgs…" the cyborg stopped talking and looked to his arms and body, "They turned me into one of them…" he sighed "Yes, they did, and they also controlled you to serve Quan chi" said Liu Kang

The cyborg covered his face, feeling awful of what had happened to him, then he punched the ground in anger "Sektor will pay for this" he murmured. "Hey, I have something that may help you with your state" said Ashrah, "How?" asked Liu Kang, "In this roll of scripts, I found a restoration spell" she replied "it turn things to its original form, which may turn you back to human", the cyborg nodded to her simply showing that he wanted to be turned back to human

Ashrah began chanting the spell which was in an ancient language, and then some magical aura began surrounding Cyrax. The aura became bigger which completely covered his body, shaping like an oval and it began spinning as Ashrah continue chanting

Mysterious lights began flicking out of the oval, it was spinning much faster this time. Ashrah ended chanting and the oval burst into light. As the lights faded, they could see Cyrax's body, which was still standing on his feet, however, he was looking different.

As the light from the burst completely faded out, Liu Kang and Ashrah finally saw clearly his body. He turned back to human, with his former clothes and utilities, and all of the metal plates and armor disappeared. "I… am human again" said Cyrax relieved, "and I remember everything, somehow all of the memories of my cyborg state are now in my memory" he then looked to Liu Kang and Ashrah, "thank you for this" he said.

They decided to leave the Netherrealm, Cyrax knew a path for them to leave quicker. However as they left the room, at the window where Sindel left, there was Scorpion, spying on them all that time.

* * *

The Ancient temple was hidden in a valley, it looked as it was basically forgotten by time, it was falling apart, as if it wouldn't last that many centuries like before. Johnny was fatigued from the long journey, so was Kai and Tanya. "This must be it" said Johnny "now we have to stay close, the elder monk told me back in the academy that this temple is filled with traps", "what shall we do after we pick up the scripts?" asked Tanya, "We'll see if the others have found the other two, and after that, we'll send you home" he answered, Tanya smiled showing gratitude.

The three entered the temple, it was extremely dark with only a few small openings, and the place was deadly still. Johnny luckily had a small lantern, he took it out and illuminated their path.

"So, how did you get kidnapped by the black dragon?" asked Kai, "It was awful" said Tanya in a lower voice "I was gathering food for dinner until something pulled from behind into a bush, and it was suddenly all black…", "You mean, you have no idea how you got here?" asked Johnny, "No.." she answered softly "and a moment later, I was here, trying to get away", "Well, it doesn't matter now" said Johnny delighted and he looked to her "because I'm a man of my words, and I promised to help you to get back home" he then hold her hands and looked straight into her "and I won't let anyone or anything impede us", Tanya smiled meanwhile Kai began to look awkward to the situation, however Tanya let his hands go and continued walking, "this is getting really embarrassing" though Kai.

For a moment they thought they were dead when Johnny accidentally stepped on a tile which activated a trap of swinging blades. They quickly dodged, however Tanya got a small piece of her hair cut, besides that, she was okay.

The temple's main chamber was in their front. They entered the tomb and saw the scripts on an altar, "Oh Yeah!" shouted Johnny with delight "We made it!", "I can finally go home now" cheered Tanya, "and we are one step closer to stop Shinnok" "said Kai satisfied with their accomplishment. "So, ok, we finally have them" concluded Johnny what shall we do now?"

"What about giving to me?" said a voice coming from the rooms other door, "Who's that?" thought Kai.

Johnny and Kai heard footsteps coming closer to them, in one of the room's corner, appeared the same man who attacked Tanya, which was Jarek. Then on the other side, appeared Kira smiling villainously, then Kobra appeared in the other corner, all of them grinning evilly, and then from the other door, Kano appeared also grinning. "Kano" gasped Johnny.

"Oh my, if it isn't that Hollywood boy, the only and one, Johnny cage" said Kano "I was expecting for Sonya to come here, but I guess it 's better that I have an easy target now", "How did you find us?" asked Johnny, "That's simple" said Tanya walking to Kano, then staying next to his side, "I simply had an track advice hidden between my clothes", "What, Tanya ? No! you-you" gasped Johnny "I betrayed you?" commented Tanya "Of course, it was piece of cake to make you fall for me, now it's time to say goodbye" she frowned "Forever…", the black dragon began to surround them, "don't worry Johnny" grinned Kano "Look on the bright side, at least you became a legend in martial arts movie".

As they were about to lynch them, Kano pulled out a knife and raised in the air, "Bye-bye Johnny, I'll get your skin as souvenir to Sonya" but as he was about to low his hand, it was frozen. The others looked to him and suddenly, Kobra was Frozen, Kai and Johnny smiled, because Frost and Kenshi had arrived on time.

Frost attacked Kira by a flying kick, and Kenshi blocked Kano's knife with his sword. Johnny saw that Kobra was still frozen and punched him with an uppercut, setting him free from the frozen form. Kai had some difficulty facing Jarek at the beginning, but soon he wasn't becoming that much difficulty, because Kai was a skilled fighter.

During the fight, Kira accidentally stepped on a tile which activated another trap, this time causing the temple to collide, as it was crumbling, they realize it was going down, each group began to escape to different ways, however, Johnny remembered to take the Scripts, he took it and ran to the exit. They escaped on time right as the temple collided, "that was close" said Kai, "what about the script?" asked Frost, "here it is" said Johnny as he showed them, they were relieved that the script was safe, "now we have to contact raiden somehow, to tell him that we have it" said Kenshi, "I know just h-" said Johnny, who was interrupted by Tanya appearing from behind and punching him, stealing the script.

She ran faster than them, and they thought that she would get away, fortunately for them, Bo' rai cho was coming from the opposite way, he quickly hit her with his staff in her stomach, and then in the head. He took the script which she let it fall on the floor, however she recovered and tried to hit him with two blades she had armored.

The two began fighting, however their fight made them move closer to a cliff, suddenly they blocked each other's attack, "give up old man, this script is mine!" swaggered Tanya, however Bo' rai cho began to look sick, she looked awkward to him since she didn't know what he was doing, but suddenly, he puked on her. Tanya was covered by his vomit, looking horrified to herself. Bo' rai cho quickly performed an uppercut, sending her off the cliff, luckily for her that the cliff wasn't so high, and there was a lake under it, in which she felt.

Bo' rai cho happily walked to the others, which were surprised, "do I rock or what?" he said cheerfully and handed over the Script to Johnny, "That was pretty disgusting" said Johnny, "clever, but disgusting indeed" concluded Kenshi.

They began to walk heading to the academy, happily that they succeeded their mission. Meanwhile, not far away from them, was the black dragon looking to them, angrily.

**Did Tanya survive that fall? Will Sonya succeed in getting the script? Why is Scorpion following them? And Quan chi, how will he react to their failures? To be continued… **

**Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying it, this has been the longest chapter so far, LOL**


End file.
